He Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty
by shewritesthefics
Summary: Kellin and Jaime have been best friends since Jaime moved to his town. Soon, Kellin finds out that Jaime's old friends are moving here too. Mike and... Vic. Kellin thinks nothing of it at first, until a Skype call, texting and meeting for the first time changes that. Vic is different. But would it work out? Kellin Quinn/ Vic Fuentes, Sleeping With Sirens/ Pierce The Veil.
1. Chapter 1

Kellic - Chapter One

Kellin's POV

Kellin was round Jaime's house. It was a friday and they had had an extremely boring day at school. Jaime had been one of Kellin's closest friends ever since he moved there just over a year ago, and they usually went round eachother's houses most weeks.

"What are you doing?" Kellin asked, staring over at Jaime from across the room.

"Skyping my friends Mike and Vic, the ones that are moving here next week! Come and say hey!" Jaime smiled, beckoning at Kellin to come over. Mike and Vic were Jaime's friends from where he used to live, and since their families were so close, they had decided to move here too. Reluctantly, the ebony haired boy stood from his seat at Jaime's bedroom window and plonked himself down next to his friend. He looked on the laptop screen to see a chat, and a webcam appear. On the screen there were two boys, both quite similar in looks. The first was quite cool looking, with long-ish brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was smirking into the camera and Jaime pointed at him on the screen.

"This is Mike" Jaime said, and Mike smiled and waved into the camera. Kellin then turned his eyes to the boy on the right of Mike, and couldn't look away. The other boy was similar looking to Mike, but with slightly longer hair, and he smiled showing his teeth. It was a cute childish smile, and his skinny features made him look like a little boy, but a similar age to Kellin at the same time. "And that's Vic!" Jaime said. _Vic..._ Kellin thought. He was unbelievably cute. Vic mirrored Mike's actions and cutely waved at the camera, and Kellin waved back. "Guys.. this is Kellin!" Mike said, gesturing to him.

"Hey!" Vic said. Wow, he even had a nice voice.

The four talked for hours until Jaime's mum called him downstairs and Mike went to go and play xbox. Then it was just Kellin and Vic left to talk.

"So what's your school like? Since i'm going to be joining it next week" Vic asked.

"It's alright, you can hang round with us and you'll probably be in most of our lessons so at least you won't be too bored" Kellin laughed.

"That's true. Hey, so since we're going to be hanging round together and stuff, is it cool if I get your number? Just cause it makes things easier to know a few people, you know?" Vic asked.

"Of course" Kellin said, and typed it into the chat.

"Thanks. I better go, i'll text you soon?" Vic said. "Say bye to Jaime for me!"

"Yeah, my mum's probably expecting me home now. Talk to you soon!" Kellin said, taking one last look at Vic's face before logging off. Jaime walked back into the room as he saw Kellin shutting the laptop.

"They had to go?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, they said to say bye to you" Kellin replied.

"Ok cool, what time do you need to be home?"

"About now actually. I'll skype you later or something?"

"Ok cool, speak to you later"

Kellin thanked Jaime's parents for having him round before leaving his house and beginning to walk home. He only lived a few streets away and from what he had heard, Vic and Mike might even be living closer to him than Jaime. He didn't know what it was but he had seen something in them, especially Vic. Mike seemed like an awesome friend but Vic... Kellin didn't know what it was. He just seemed different. A good different.

He made it home in good timing as his mum was just getting home from work and parking in the driveway.

"Evening!" he smiled, as she got out the car and she smiled back. "How was your day?"

"Good, yours?" his Mother asked. "I trust you went round Jaime's again?".Kellin nodded.

"Great". Kellin was always polite to his Mum, especially since his Dad left. He knew that she needed support just as much as he did. He went into the house and to his room, throwing his stuff on the floor and pulling his laptop onto his lap. He spent the next couple of hours browsing online until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it - he had a text from an unknown number. He opened the message and it came onto his screen.

Unknown: Hey, it's Vic.

To Vic: Hey! How are you? :)

Kellin waited for a minute, turning on his CD player. He then recieved another message, and added Vic's name to his contacts.

From Vic: I'm good, just bored of packing things into boxes -_- how are you?

To Vic: I'm good too. Just remaining on my laptop for the rest of the night haha

From Vic: I'll probably do the same when i'm done packing. This torture is nearly over!

To Vic: Good! :) You're coming here on Monday, right?

From Vic: Well technically we're moving in on Sunday. But we'll be joining your school on Monday!

To Vic: Nice! Can't wait.

Kellin thought for a moment. Did that sound a bit weird to say that he couldn't wait? To be honest it was true. He wanted to meet this Vic guy in person. Monday couldn't come quick enough.

From Vic: Me neither, it will be nice to meet Real-life Kellin instead of Cyber-Kellin!

To Vic: Cyber-Kellin is offended :(

From Vic: I'm sorry! I'm sure you're both as good as eachother but I would love to meet you in person :)

Kellin's heart fluttered a little at the fact that Vic said 'love'. He'd love to meet him? He'd love to meet Vic too.

To Vic: Same here, I'd like to meet Real-life Vic too :)

From Vic: Yay! Well not long now. I gotta go and help my Mum with stuff, so talk tomorrow?

To Vic: Yeah sure. Bye Cyber-Vic!

From Vic: Bye, Cyber-Kellin!

Kellin decided to stay in for the rest of the weekend, and spent the entire time eating everything in his fridge, playing video games and texting Vic. He didn't think they had even gone half an hour without texting. It was strange - they had never actually met in person. But Kellin was starting to worry, it was easy enough to text. But would they speak as easily in person? He knew that he was quite an awkward person and he hoped that it wouldn't push Vic away. He felt like he felt a little... different about Vic but he knew that he wouldn't be able to class it as anything serious until they actually met. Webcams could easily be decieving, and who knows, maybe Vic wouldn't like Kellin in real life. Or vice-versa.

Soon, it was Sunday night and Kellin recieved a text just as he was logging into Tumblr.

From Vic: Hey! I just finished unpacking most of my room! I can finally rest :)

To Vic: Nice! Where are you living?

From Vic: Clairemont Road, number 42.

To Vic: I know that road. It's quite close to mine actually

From Vic: Great! Less walking distance to meet up. I just asked Jaime if we all want to meet at the crossroads in the morning and walk to school together, he said he will. You up for it?

To Vic: Of course. I need to meet Real-life Vic sometime! What time?

From Vic: 8 :)

To Vic: Got it, see you then :)

From Vic: Seeya!

Now Kellin just had to wait until the morning, when he would finally meet this stranger he had been texting all weekend.

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter! I apologise that it's so short, but the others should be longer. Reviews, requests or ideas are more than welcome, and I hope you enjoy this story :) It gets more interesting, haha. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Kellic - Chapter Two

Vic's POV

I woke up to the shrill, monotone buzzing of my phone alarm on the bed next to me. Sighing, I blindly stabbed at the screen until I found the off button. I snuggled further into my covers, but then realised what day it was. It was Monday. I was meeting Kellin today. Ever since that Skype call, I had been oddly intrigued by the black-haired boy. He was really different to Jaime, and he was new. I liked it. I had felt a bit awkward about asking for his number, but he hadn't minded so it was fine. We had texted all weekend and I couldn't wait to meet him. I was a little worried though, I already had no self-confidence, what if Kellin didn't like me either? Most people hadn't at my old school. I was just the skinny, Mexican freak. I needed a fresh start, and Kellin and this new town looked like the right one. I threw my covers off of me, exposing myself to the cold, morning air around me. It was October but still freezing, and the shock of the cold was enough to wake me up and will me to stand out of bed and get dressed. Another good thing about this school was that there were no uniforms. There wasn't at my old school, but there were still strict rules. No jeans, especially skinny. What a stupid rule. I got in trouble practically every day because I ignored this rule, and even got sent home to change a few times. But then I just stayed at home. My parents worked during school, they never even knew. And because of their new jobs here, they would be out working for even longer. From early in the morning until late at night. This meant that Mike and I had the house to ourselves most days until quite late. I liked it.

I showered and then ruffled my hair into the right position, picking up my toothbrush and brushing my teeth while my speakers blared music to wake me up a little more. I walked back out into my bedroom and I chose a pair of black skinnies, a beanie and a band top, pulling my red toms onto my feet. I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs, being thrown a piece of toast from Mike when I reached the kitchen. I grabbed it mid-air and took a bite out of it.

"Making me breakfast, eh? Why so kind today?" I said to Mike through mouthfuls.

"Just trying to be prepared and on time for once bro, and for how long you take doing your hair in the mornings I thought we'd save a little time if you didn't have to make breakfast too"

"Well that's very kind of you. And you're just jealous of me. I'm too fabulous for you" I said as I flipped my hair.

"Not the word I was going for" Mike laughed, and we both left the house, locking the door behind us.

I was starting to get nervous as we walked down the street, I knew that Kellin would probably be on his way too by now. Jaime had given us directions to the crossroads so we knew exactly where we were going, but we were getting there too quickly for my liking. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a lump in my throat as we approached the meeting point. The last corner was in sight...

I started panicking inside, fixing my hair as I walked and pulling the straps on my backpack protectively. First impressions always meant a lot. What if I didn't look good? I fussed about with myself earning a couple of giggles from Mike as we made our way towards the corner.

"Worried you don't look good enough?" Mike laughed. "Jaime's seen you before, i'm sure he thinks you're pretty already"

I stuck my middle finger up at him. At least he hadn't guessed that it was Kellin I was trying to impress. We made it to the corner and I stopped trying to fix my appearance, it was over now. He would see me now and there was nothing I could do about it. The second we turned the corner we heard a shout, and saw Jaime running towards us.

"HEY!" Jaime shouted, running over and pulling us both into a hug. It was good to see him again, but I couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the person standing there.

"...Hey" Kellin said, smiling a little.

"Hey" I replied, finally pulling myself from Jaime's grip and walking over. "So, you're Kellin"

"Duh" Kellin winked. _Oh my god, he just winked at me _I thought. His eyes were bright blue, it was really hard to look away from them. He blushed a little and looked at the floor, I guessed I had been staring at him a little weird, but that wink had caught me off guard.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled, stepping closer with my arm outstretched. _A handshake?! _I thought. Could I be any less cool?

Kellin laughed and stepped closer, taking my hand and shaking it. He leaned in a little to my ear.

"No offense, but I definitely like Real-life Vic more than Cyber-Vic" he said, winking again and then walking away over to the others to say hey to Mike. I stayed fixed to where I was standing, staring after him in awe. Did he just... flirt with me? My pulse was racing and I was sure that my face was bright red.

"You okay, Vic?" Jaime asked. I realised all three were looking at me. I brushed it off as well as I could and smiled back at them.

"Yeah, just thought i'd forgotten something. Shall we go then?" I asked, and we all began walking to school. I felt a little self-conscious, the sidewalk was only big enough for two people to stand next to eachother so Jaime and I were in front, with Mike behind him and Kellin behind me. But I had to admit, that had gone better than I thought it would. He actually seemed to like me.

Kellin's POV

I could not believe how amazing Vic was. When he walked over, Jaime ran to him and hugged him. I watched from the side feeling a little awkward, until Vic looked over Jaime's shoulder. Directly at me. His brown eyes stared right into mine and I don't know, I just knew that I really liked him already. He walked over and I knew that I needed to be cool, so as we talked I actually winked at him. Twice. He must think i'm such a freak. I also flirted a little, I don't know why. I didn't really know what my sexuality was, i'd had two girlfriends before but i'd never really thought of it as special. I decided it was nothing really, just me being friendly. Vic actually blushed a little, it was cute. Maybe he actually did like me. When we began walking I ended up behind him, and I couldn't help but watch him while talking to Mike. The way he walked, how he smiled at Jaime as they were talking, the way that he laughed. How could one person be so perfect? I didn't get it.

Eventually we reached school, and we had to split up. I said goodbye to Vic and Mike and watched as they walked off to the office to get their timetables. I looked at mine, I had Chemistry.

"What lesson do I have?" Jaime asked.

"You're so useless" I laughed. "I have Chemistry so you'll have Maths"

"Ok, cheers. See you at break" Jaime said, and then left. I began walking to Chemistry. I arrived in the room and sighed, I hated this lesson. Most of them actually. I didn't have many friends other than Jaime and Tony, and they weren't in any of my lessons except French. I sat on my own at the back in all the other lessons. I walked in past the douchebags, silently praying that nothing would be said to me. There was one 'emo' comment, but other than that, nothing. Maybe I was lucky today.

Vic's POV

After we split up, Mike and I had to go and get our timetables. We were in different years so we wouldn't have any lessons together. I just hoped that I would be in some classes with Kellin and Jaime. Okay, especially Kellin. The headteacher welcomed us to the school and told us some of the rules, and then we were handed our timetables and maps of the school.

"Try to find people that you trust that can help you around the school, good luck" the headteacher said, and that was it. We walked out of the office and I looked at my timetable.

"What do you have?" Mike asked.

"Chemistry, you?"

"English. I'll see you later, bro"

"Yeah, seeya" I said, and then started to look for the classroom, using the awful excuse for a map in my hands. Eventually I found the right classroom and walked in, explaining to the teacher that I was new and that's why I was late. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a head pop up from the back of the room as I began to speak. I turned a little and was happy to see that it was Kellin.

"So sit anywhere you want. We're just learning from the board today so it should be quite an easy lesson" the teacher said.

"Thankyou" I smiled, and made my way to the back of the room. Luckily, no one was sitting next to Kellin. Infact, he was a whole row behind everyone else. I sat down and smiled at him, and it was returned.

"Hi stranger" I said, and then the teacher began the lesson. He seemed like a nice teacher, but often got annoyed when people were speaking so it was hard to have a conversation with Kellin. I needed to get him back for this morning though, he caught me off guard and I managed to embarass myself within the first five minutes of us meeting. It was his turn to suffer.

"Boring lesson, huh?" I whispered.

"Ugh, tell me about it. At least today I actually have someone to talk to. I'm normally so bored that I actually listen"

"Well, it's my pleasure to be ruining your education" I winked, making sure he saw. He looked down at the table, blushing a little and... giggling? Oh god, what did I do? "What's funny?" I asked.

"Just you winking. You sorta screw up your face a little" he laughed. I put my arms protectively around myself, sinking into my chair. I didn't like when people pointed out my appearance. Kellin noticed and corrected himself. "But I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's quite cute actually". This made me blush even more. He was good at this. I needed to do better.

"Well yeah, I know i'm cute. But what about you, are you just another pretty face?" I asked.

"Oh, i'm much more than that. But it's nice to know you think i'm pretty" Kellin winked. Fuck.

We talked a bit more, and soon there were five minutes left of the lesson. Kellin got out his notepad and began scribbling something down, and I was stunned for a moment thinking he was actually doing the work. But then he slid the notepad across the table to me, and I read what he had written.

_What lesson do you have next?_

_History.. why?_

_Feel like missing it? _

_My second lesson ever at this school? _I thought about it. Kellin wanted me to skip a lesson with him. I knew it was wrong and stupid, but I wanted to do it. Before passing the note back, I added something onto the end of my note. I saw Kellin's face light up as he read it.

Kellin's POV

Vic paused for a moment, and then wrote something down before passing it back. I looked down and read the note.

_My second lesson ever at this school? Absolutely._

I smiled. Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Kellic - Chapter Three

Vic's POV

As soon as the bell went, Kellin and I left the room. I followed him down the hall and he lead me down the stairs, around a few corners and to part of the school that I didn't even recognise from the map.

"Where are we?" I asked, as Kellin opened the door for me and let me step inside. He turned the light on to reveal several different instruments hanging on the walls, shelves, and scattered around the floor. He closed the door behind him and walked over to a table, sitting on it and swinging his legs.

"This is one of the school's storage rooms, for musical instruments i'm sure you've guessed. But there's so many good instruments already that no one ever comes in here. I normally hang out here"

"You come here a lot?" I asked. Kellin nodded. "Alone?" He nodded again.

"The others aren't in my classes and don't want to skip theirs. Sometimes I just need to get away, you know? So I come here"

I nodded. I understood him completely, I guess that's what I was doing when I stayed home from school. Getting away from it all.

"Well you've got me now" I smiled. His face lit up and he giggled a little, clearly please by this.

"Yeah, I have you" Kellin smiled. Things went a little silent and we just looked at eachother across the room, and then both looked away at the same time. I walked over and sat on the table next to him.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, not much to do in here without making too much noise"

"Would it be really cheesy if I said 'that's what she said'?"

"Yes, don't"

We both laughed. "I guess we just talk then?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's just talk".

And that's what we did. We skipped one lesson every few days and didn't even seem to get caught. We got to know eachother more and more, and I started to like him far more too. Soon it had been a month, and I was pretty sure I was in love with the guy. We had been round eachother's houses a few times and Mike and I had settled into the group well. Kellin and I skyped and texted every night and had a lot in common, and I found him absolutely gorgeous and amazing in every way. I had thought I was bi before but maybe I was just gay. Or maybe just a Kellin-sexual. It didn't seem far from the truth to say that at all.

Kellin's POV

It was a Friday night and I had just got home from school. I had been browsing on Tumblr when my phone started ringing, and my face lit up just from seeing the name. I answered the call.

"Hey Vic" I said.

"Hey, I just found out that Mike is staying round Tony's tonight. And my parents won't be home until late so I was wondering if you wanted to stay over? I'm so fucking bored on my own"

"Awww, Vic's lonely" I laughed. "What if I say no?"

"Then i'll never talk to you again!"

"FREEDOM!"

"I hate you"

"Ok i'm sorry, Vic. Of course i'll come round. I'll be round in about an hour?"

"Ok Kells. See you soon" Vic said, and hung up. Did he just call me Kells?

Vic's POV

Soon enough, it had been an hour and Kellin was at my door. I opened it and welcomed him in and we went straight to my room.

"I'll be right back" I said, and went downstairs to get the pizza I had cooked in time for him to arrive. As I was walking up the stairs, I heard Kellin shout.

"I SMELL PIZZA!" he shouted. He was so excited. It was really cute. I brought it into the room and laid it on my desk, cutting it into slices and handing him one. "This is so good!" he said, between mouthfuls. I laughed, he had just as much of a sense of manners as I did. I grabbed a slice and sat down next to him, and five minutes later the pizza was gone. We then decided to watch some TV but got bored after a while and started talking.

Kellin's POV

Okay, I was losing it. Just being in Vic's room, with only him and I in his house... this had never happened before. It was making me uncomfortable, but not in an awkward way. In a 'I'm going to fucking jump on this guy and kiss him if a distraction doesn't happen soon' kind of way. At least we had the TV before, but now we were talking and he was looking right at me. We were so close, I could easily just do it. Through the past month I had realised just how much Vic meant to me. I knew now that I was gay and I wanted to tell Vic, but I was so scared. Even if he was gay, he would never go for someone like me. Even him and Jaime would suit more than him and I. But I just wanted to kiss him... I couldn't let myself give up...

Vic's POV

Kellin was staring at me a bit weird now and it was making me feel self-conscious as I talked. Did I have food in my teeth or something? No, that wasn't it. He was looking at me in a different way. The kind of way a starving person would watch someone eating a huge slice of cake. But why? Mid-sentence, Kellin interrupted me.

"Vic... when was your last girlfriend?" he asked, and instantly looked to the floor in embarassment. I was a little caught off guard, why did he want to know this?

"Like, two years ago I think. It lasted for about a week" I laughed nervously. "Yours?"

"About the same, but it lasted two days... why did yours end?"

"I'm not sure, we just realised we were completely different people I guess" I replied. "Yours?"

Kellin gulped, looking nervously up at me through his lashes. "I... I guess she wasn't my type of person"

"Oh... how?"

"She... was a girl"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He had made it pretty clear but I had to be sure before I got excited.

"I think then I sort of realised that i'm not really into girls... sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, I shouldn't have said anything..." Kellin mumbled.

"No, it's fine. You can tell me anything" I said, putting my hand supportively on his shoulder.

"No, I feel stupid now. It only ever makes things awkward, I don't blame you if you stop talking to me... I know i'm weird..."

"Kellin, shut up" I said, and he looked up at me, eyes wide. My hand on his shoulder moved to the side of his face, and my other hand moved to the other side. And before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him. And he was kissing back. At first it was needy, I had long waited for this and it seemed like he had too. But then it got a bit more intense, until he seemed to have a burst of confidence and pushed me to the floor, climbing on top of me. And now we were kissing like this, his hands tangling themselves in my hair while mine were on his lower back.

"I really like you..." Kellin said between kisses.

"Really? I never wouldve guessed..."

Kellin chuckled, pulling me back up to sitting position again. His arms went around my neck and mine went onto his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to me.

"I've liked you for so long..." he said. "I just... I didn't think you'd like me"

"Well obviously I don't"

Kellin stopped, moving back from me a bit and looking scared. I laughed a little. "I'm kidding Kellin, of course I like you. I have for a long time too"

"Do you actually though, I guess i'm just a bit scared that you're kissing me for the sake of it"

"Of course I do" I said, bringing him into my arms again and letting him rest his head on my shoulder. "I have ever since I saw those beautiful blue eyes on that webcam before I moved here"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said, and he was satisfied. We stayed cuddling on my bed for a little while before we decided to sit up and watch movies. He sat against the headboard and let me sit between his legs with my head on his chest. I guess that worked better since he was taller. He stroked my hair as we watched the movie, and then slowed down a little.

"What... would you say we are now, Vic?" Kellin asked. I turned my head to look up at him and smile.

"What do you want us to be?"

"I guess... boyfriends would be nice. We don't have to tell anyone yet though y'know"

"That's what we'll do then" I smiled, he had said exactly what I wanted. I turned around so that I was sitting sidewards on his lap, and brought my lips to his. "So, does my boyfriend want some popcorn?" I winked. Kellin giggled, thinking for a moment before his face lit up. I looked at him expectantly, and in the most childish, immature and cute way possible, he said:

"Do you have any more pizza?"

I just couldn't refuse that.


End file.
